Yugioh GX: The Unspoken Feelings
by yugiohFXD18
Summary: This story takes place at the beginning of season 3 except instead of Jesse being posses Alexis is the one being controlled by Yubel and only Jaden can save her. But does Jaden have power to save Alexis before she is lost forever?


Hey this is YugiohFXD18 here with his first fanfic called: Yugioh GX: The Unspoken Feelings. I hope you guys will like it as much as I will. So here is chapter review. Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh GX or any of its characters they belong to their rightful owners.

(Narrator's POV)

It was new year in Duel Academy it was just after Jaden defeated Sartorius and save the world from the light of destruction. But just as everything was going back to normal a new threat was coming its way to Duel Academy and its target was none other then Jaden. But while this new threat is coming Jaden and the others are enjoying the fun and time they have together before they fight the next threat that comes there way. Everyone was doing their normal thing Syrus and Hassleberry were fighting who was Jaden's bestfriend again, Chazz was bossing a group of Obelisk blues to repaint the white dorm to blue again since he won the GX tournament against Blair and was allowed to paint the blue dorm again( we should all know that by now.), Atticus was being chased by his fangirls, Alexis was talking about something to Jasmine and Mindy, and finally Jaden was relaxing not worried about any trouble and just sleeping on top of the academy building but instead of having a good dream Jaden is having a nightmare.

(Jaden's POV)

I was in the middle of a desert just getting up from my nap when I found out where I was. Did I ate something before I went to sleep? As I was looking around I saw Duel Academy in the sand. "Whoa did we shrink and got into Pharoah's litter box?" I said. Then I looked up and saw three suns in the sky. "Um...I guess not" I answered for my question. Then I saw some people near Duel Academy and saw it was my friends except for Alexis for some reason so I rushed to them and call out "Hey guys what happen? Do you know where we are?" They didn't responed, strange and they didn't even move from their spots. When I got near I said "Um Syrus, Chazz, Hassleberry, guys? You guys okay? Where's Alexis?" But when I got near them I saw there were made of sand. I was shocked and yelled as I ran "GUYS!!!" When I got close to Chazz I touched his shoulder but when I did he just crumbled as did the rest of the others. I just stood there jaw drooped at what happened then a voice came out of no where and said "There all gone Jaden and soon your dear friend Alexis will go too and it will all be your fault." When I heard that I just fell on my knees and yelled out "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

(Duel Academy roof)

(Still Jaden's POV but he just woke up from his dream)

I then woke up and figure out that it was just one bad dream. As a sweat droped down my face I thought "Man I better check what I eat before I eat." Thinking that I ate something past its expired date. Just then Syrus and Hassleberry were screaming "Jaden? Are you okay?" Syrus said. While Hassleberry was saying "Sarge, come in sarge , where are you? Me and private Trusdale heard screaming and came as soon as we can." Figuring it was me screaming in my dreams I called out to them and said "Sorry guys that was me, I just had a bad dream." They looked up and saw on the roof but they didn't look like they believe me man was I screaming that loud? They asked "are you sure?" in unison and I gave them a smile and thumbs up and said "Yeah I'm sure." after that they smiled and we were starting to walk down stairs to the blue dorm to see how Chazz was doing. On the way there I started to think about the voice in my dream and thought "That voice it sounds so familiar, but where have I heard it before?" Deciding now was not the time to think about it I threw that thought in the back of my mind and decided to think about it later. Right now I got to enjoy the new year because it is going to have new students, new friends, and a new adventure. And I got a feeling that this year will be even grater than the last one.

(Narrator's POV)

Mean while in the middle of the ocean a boat was heading its way to Duel Academy. On the boat there were three things coming its way to Duel Academy: new friends, new enemies, and a new adventure for Jaden Yuki and his friends. On the boat there was a boy probably at the age of 16 or 17 was lying on the back of a crocodile with his hat trying to cover the sun so he could sleep, he also had a bandaged on his right eye. On a higher level on the outside of the boat a boy also probably 16 or 17 years old with red spikey hair and glasses on him looked at the ocean with a look on his face that said that there is something bad going to happen. While in the inside of the boat there were two boys both probably 16 to 17 years old as well one had blue hair and a blue sleeveless jacket on was sleeping on his bed getting some rest before he reaches Duel Academy. While the other boy had a big nose and had a emotionless face like he was a soilder was in his room holding what looks like a yellow gun in his hand and then put it in its gun holder and then quickly taking it out and putting it on his arm which then turned into a duel disk at a quick pace. As he was putting it back in its holder there was a knock at the door the boy then went to the door and asked "Who's there?". Then a cold and harsh voice replied by saying "Its me. Now open this door." After that the boy open it and there was a big man with a purple uniform on and a cold and heartless stare in his eyes. As he was walking in the boy said "Sorry Professor Viper but I just don't want the mission to fail." The man looked at him and smiled and replied "Don't worry Brodie I doubt any of these fools are even smart enought to figure out what is going on here, now lets review on the mission." The man said as he put a black box and a laptop on the desk and turned it on. while the boy was reviewing the mission on the laptop the man was looking at the black box and smiled and thought to himself "Soon you will get what you want my good friend as will I." and then went back to look at the little computer to prepare for the mission. While that was happening the black box which had contain a arm of a monster in it which was twitching its sharp point like nailed fingers in a tube like container filled with yellow energy in it thought to itself in a childish voice saying "Soon Jaden you and I will be together and I will show you love the same way you show it to me, by hurting you and giving you pain just like you did to me. Wait for me Jaden soon we will be together."

Well guys I hope you like the first chapter of Yugioh GX: The Unspoken Feelings. Please review and If you guys have any ideas for this stories just tell me and I might put that idea in one of my chapters any way thank you for reading it and have a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year. (P.S. I know that the episode did not go exactly that way but I just try to put in all I remember and add some extra bit in it. Any way thanks for reading)


End file.
